Shinobikunoichi 75
by MaNiMe PanRaPoRo
Summary: Sang kepala sekolah membuka pintu kelas 7-5, dan betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat kelas yang ancur lebur kayak kapal ancur. Kotor, Meja tidak rapih, penampilan para murid pun sangat tidak mencerminkan jika mereka itu anak yang baik. Chap 2. RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto-san yg sebentar lagi menjadi milik MaNiMe *di bacot*

Dan gak tau mau bilang apaan sebagai pembuka, jadi…. Langsung aja deh….

~"~"~"~"~"~

Di Konoha, hari ini benar-benar cerah. Sangat cerah malah, sampai orang-orang yang ada di desa itu berkata "Silau, mennn!!!!," he…. He… becanda. Yup, di Konoha sekarang lagi cerah-cerahnya, tapi sepertinya tidak bagi sang Hokage. Tsunade memang sedang pusing, eits, bukan pusing sakit kepala, tapi pusing karena Rookie 12 meminta misi yang lebih tinggi dari seharusnya. Apa lagi para Jounin pembimbing mereka juga ikut menyetujui permintaan murid-murid mereka (Terutama Gai yang ngedukung banget permintaannya Lee).

"Kenapa sih mereka meminta tugas yang tidak-tidak? Padahal kan tugas tingkat D dan C memang untuk mereka yang masih genin. Jadi Hokage mamang sulit," keluh Tsunade lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan memutar kursi itu, menghadap pemandangan indah Konoha dari balik jendela kaca.

**Tok….. Tok….**

"Masuk."

"Tsunade-sama, ada surat untuk anda!," ujar Shizune.

"Surat? Untukku? Dari siapa ya…. ?," ujar Tsunade bertanya-tanya. Tsunade pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

"Oh…. Dari teman lamaku toh…" gumamnya.

_Kepada,_

_Yth, Tsunade _

_ditempat._

_salam sesama orang tua _ (?)

_Bagaimana kabar mu? Kabarku baik, ha… Ha… Masih dikejar-kejar hutang tidak? Ha… Ha… Cuma bercanda, don't angry…. Kudengar kau sudah jadi Hokage! Wah hebat, aku cuma jadi kepala sekolah di sebuah SMP Negeri di Bandung._

"Hah? Kepala sekolah? Ga kusangka si Doraemon yang satu itu bisa jadi kepala sekolah" gumam Tsunade.

_Nama sekolah itu…. Ya… SMP Negeri 1 Bandung. Oya, aku punya satu permintaan! Tolong utus beberapa shinobi (yang pasti harus lebih dari 2 tim) untuk mendisiplinkan satu kelas. Kau tau, kelas yang satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Yaitu kelas 7-5. Sudah beberapa guru aku coba untuk mendisiplinkan mereka, dari guru yang baik, sedang, galak, sampai yang paling galak sekalipun sudah dicoba, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu, padahal mereka baru kelas 7!!!! Dan aku beri tahu satu atau beberapa hal, kalu mereka tidak mempang dengan cara dimarahi, dihukum, dan mereka juga sangat sulit diatur.  
_

_Tolonglah, aku benar-benar bingung untuk menghadapi mereka semua….._

_Ya, sekian saja surat dariku, dan aku benar-benar mohon dengan sangat, TOLONG HENTIKAN ANAK-ANAK ITU !!!!_

_Arigatou…._

_Teman lamamu_

Tsunade sedikit kaget setelah membaca surat dari teman lamanya itu.

"Kelas 7 itukan kira-kira seumur Naruto dkk, tapi kok bisa sih mereka mengalahkan guru yang paling galak? Wah, hebat juga anak-anak itu," ujar Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalu kita utus saja Naruto dkk," usul Shizune.

Tsunade terdiam. "Benar juga ya, mereka kan selalu meminta tugas yang lebih tinggi dari tugas tingkat D dan C." batinnya

"Baiklah Shizune! Panggilkan tim 7, 8, 10, dan tim Gai kesini!!!," perintah Tsunade.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama! ."

~"~"~"~"~"~

"Ada apaan nih, sampai dipaggil empat tim?," tanya Kakashi.

"Karena ada misi, pasti begitu" ujar Naruto.

"Kau ini pikirannya tugas terus ya…." Ujar Kiba. Naruto menganguk.

"Tentu saja, karena tugas itu membuat kita lebih banyak pengalaman, dan jadi lebih kuat juga tentunya" ujar Naruto bangga.

"Dapet darimana tuh kalimat ?" Tanya Lee.

"Dari sannin mesum" Naruto nyengir.

"Yappari…." Naruto manyun mendengar kata yang sering dilontarkan Shikamaru itu. Bukan sering lagi, bahkan terlalu sering dilontarkan hingga yang mendengarnya langsung budek ketika mendengar kata itu.

"Sudah… Sudah, Aku punya tugas untuk kalian semua, mau dikasihin ga sih? Kalo nggak biar aku kasih ke kelompok lain aja" ujar Tsunade dengan wajah cuek.

"Ja… Jangan dikasihin dong!!!!"

"Mangkannya diem, dengerin aku kalo aku lagi ngomong…"

"Maaf, kita dengerin deh…."

Tsunade berdehem "Ehm, baiklah, kali ini aku akan member kalian tugas yang lebih tinggi dari tingkat D dan C"

"Waaaaa….. Banzaiiii !!!!"

"Eits, tunggu dulu! Aku belom selesai nih ngomongnya!!! Jadi tugas kalian yang satu ini tuh dapat dibilang misi tingkat 'A' karena kesulitannya. Misi kalian itu adalah….."

Para Genin dan Jounin diruangan itu menatap Tsunade serius. "Apa…. Apa misinya…." Batin mereka penasaran.

"Adalah…."

"Uuhhh~ Ayo cepat! Jangan lama-lama" batin para mereka deg-degan.

"Adalah…."

"Ayo….. Ayo….. Adalah apa… ???" Batin mereka makin deg-degan, malah sekarang udah mau jantungan (?).

Tsunade diam sebentar lalu menarik nafas dan mulai angkat bicara "Misi kalian adalah mendisiplinkan anak-anak kelas 7-5" ujar Tsunade santai.

**GUBRAK!!!!!**.....

"Lho, kenapa?" ujar Tsunade dengan muka inosen.

"Itu sih bukan misi tingkat 'A' !!!" ujar para genin dan jounin itu bersamaan. Kompak bener….

"Bukan tugas tingkat 'A' kalian bilang? Dasar bodohhh!!!! Apa kalian tidak tahu, bagaimana beratnya mendisiplinkan orang !?"ujar Tsunade marah.

"Tapi tetap saja itu misi tingkat 'C' !! Aku tidak terima!!" tolak Sasuke, yang lainnya menganguk. Setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke.

"Terserah kalian mau menerimanya atau tidak, tapi sudah kuputuskan tugas ini khusus untuk kalian saja. Jadi jangan ada yang membantah" ujar Tsunade lalu membalikkan kursinya, membelakangi Naruto dkk.

"Misi macam apa itu…" batin keempat tim itu kesal.

Dan akhirnya dengan pasrah, keempat tim itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan Hokage untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Berkemas untuk tugas besok, atau mungkin latihan dulu baru pulang. Yah, bagi shinobi yang rajin aja sih.

Di ruang Hokage, Tsunade masih diam. Dia merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika mereka gagal dan akhirnya malah dijajah oleh murid-murid 7-5 itu?.

"Oh, tolong jauhkan pikiran seperti itu dari ku!!!" ujarnya, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruk "Lagi pula kan masih ada para Jounin yang menjaga mereka" pikirnya positif.

Pintu ruang Hokage terbuka, dan munculah Shizune dari balik pintu sambil membawa dua cangkir berisi teh di atas nampan "Teh, Tsunade-sama? " tawar Shizune pada sempainya yang sekarang sudah jadi Hokage itu.

"Yah, mungkin teh bisa menenangkan pikiranku" ujarnya, mengambil secangkir teh dari nampan yang dibawa Shizune.

"Oh ya Tsunade-sama. Apakah tidak apa-apa memberikan tugas ini kepada mereka? " Tanya Shizune. Yah, sebenarnya Shizune juga cukup khawatir, Tsunade melirik ke Shizune dengan tatapan bingung.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengusulkan kalau misi ini diberikan saja ke mereka?" ujar Tsunade sambil menyeruput teh di tangannya.

"Iya sih…."

"Lagi pula biarkan saja, biar mereka dapat pelajaran kalau meremehkan tugas itu tidak baik, apalagi tugas mendisiplinkan orang seperti ini"

"Tapi sebenarnya, anda khawatir kan? " Ujar Shizune "Memang, bagaimana sih kelakuan murid-murid di kelas 7-5 itu? "

"Kata sahabatku sih, kelas itu adalah kelas ternakal di SMP-nya, dan sulit diatur pula. Dan kata temanku lagi, mereka itu tidak akan mempan dengan cara dimarahi. Dihukum juga sama sekali tidak mempan. Dan dengan ini semoga saja Naruto dkk bisa lebih pintar untuk menggunakan rencana dan taktik untuk mendisiplinkan mereka" ujar Tsunade sambil menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Yah, semoga aja mereka bisa…" ujar Shizune.

Paginya, Rookie 12 beserta para jaounin pembimbing mereka sudah berkumpul di gerbang utama Desa Konoha, Tsunade dan Shizune juga berada di sana untuk mengantar kepergian mereka ke Sekolah itu. Sekolah yang salah satu kelasnya di cap sebagai kelas terburuk. Kelas 7-5.

~Bersambung~

~"~"~"~"~"~

Hadooohh…. Bukannya lanjutin fic lama malah bikin fic baru lagi….

Ha… Ha… Percaya ga klo fic ini awalnya cuma fic percobaan Manime….

Tapi akhirnya di apdet juga kesini….. =3=

Gimana sih…..

Wai… Wai… Geje yah ?

Impian Manime dari dulu nih "datengnya Rookie 12…." Tapi kayaknya ga bakalan bisa kekabul….

Dan, Manime pasti selalu punya dan adaaa ajaaa... kekurangannya....

Semoga minna-san suka :)

Dan gomen klo kurang puas.

Yo, ditunggu reviewnya yah……


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum mulai cerita, mariiii

Kita bales ripiunya~

Balesan Review~

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**

Ha… Ha… yah, mangkannya MaNiMe jg bingung, mau diapain tuh anak-anak 7-5

Sasu protes? Yah, itumah hanya keisengan MaNiMe saja *ketawa gaje*

**Yukihara Kanata**

Hhmmm…. Ekspresinya parah ya….

Memang, he… He..

**Timeh Oni**

Yeiii, mamah berkunjung!!!!

Iyah, iyah, kasian banget sii, Naruto dkk

ok, mah. Nih, dah di apdet…. Selamat menikmati fic anakmu ya, mah……

**franbergH**

Aku juga pernah, emang bikin pusing banget ngurusin anak-anak

yang kayak gitu!! Frustasiii...

Rookie 12 ga bisa? Liat aja ntar, he… He… *ketawa licik*

**queen of the Seven Seas**

Ok, nii apdetannya

selamat menikmati

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

Cerita by MaNiMe PanRaPoRo

Ho… ho… Mari kita mulai saja cerita yang sangat aneh dan geje ini….

~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Dinginnya cuaca pagi hari menyambut mereka di Bandung, sekarang di Bandung sedang musim hujan, dan dinginnya minta ampun !. Tapi di pagi yang dingin ini, Rookie 12 harus menjalankan tugas mereka hari ini. Setelah mandi mereka pegi ke meja makan untuk sarapan. Setelah sarapan para jounin pembimbing mereka memberikan sebuah bingkisan berpita untuk masing-masing shinobi. Mereka menyeritkan alis. Bingung.

"kalian pasti bingung dengan bingkisan yang kami berikan ya ?" Rookie 12 menganguk.

"Buka saja dulu….." ujar Kakashi. Rookie 12 menganguk dan membuka bingkisan itu, yang ternyata isinya adalah satu set seragam murid SMP, dari topi, dasi, sampai sepatu, sudah ada dalam bingkisan itu. Rookie 12 makin bingung "untuk apa baju ini?" batin mereka.

"Baju ini adalah baju seragam SMP Negeri 1 Bandung. Sebaiknya kalian cepat ganti baju, kalau tidak nanti telat, dan tugas kalian akan di batalkan" Ujar Kurenai menjelaskan.

Rookie 12 pun langsung mengganti baju mereka, karena takut tugas mereka dibatalkan juga sih. Dan mereka pun langsung melesat menuju SMP Negeri 1 dengan mobil. (ngomong-ngomong siapa yang nyetir ya?)

Tak lama, mereka semua sudah sampai di SMP Negeri 1 dan langsung pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tsunade sih menyebut sang kepala sekolah 'Doraemon'. Awalnya Rookie 12 bingung kenapa Tsunade memanggilnya 'Doraemon'. Tapi akhirnya Rookie 12 tahu kenapa begitu. Hanya satu hal yang membuktikannya. Tubuhnya yang kelebihan beban. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, mau aja deh sang kepala sekolah itu berteman sama si nenek seksi itu? Ha~ dunia ini memang aneh. Batin Rookie 12.

"Terimakasih sudah mau datang kesini, semoga kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik, dan semoga juga kalian tidak kapok dengan kelakuan mereka…"sambut Kepala Sekolah SMP 1 Bandung yang ramah ini.

"Ya, sama-sama. Dan, lebih baik kita mulai saja tugasnya sekarang" ujar Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, mari ikut saya. Saya akan antarkan kalian ke kelas 7-5" ujar sang kepala sekolah, lalu beranjak dari tempat kerjanya.

Kepala sekolah, Guru Kakashi, dan Rookie 12 keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan berjalan menuju lantai 2. Dimana, di situlah terdapat kelas 7-5. Sang kepala sekolah membuka pintu kelas 7-5, dan betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat kelas yang ancur lebur kayak kapal ancur. Kotor, Meja tidak rapih, penampilan para murid pun sangat tidak mencerminkan jika mereka itu anak yang baik, dan yang pasti semua hal buruk terdapat di kelas itu dan pasti dimiliki juga oleh murid-murid di kelas itu.

Kepala sekolah yang sudah terbiasa melihat ekspresi kaget orang-orang yang melihat kelas ini hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sudah kuduga akan begini ekspresi mereka," batin kepala sekolah.

"Astajim….. Ini kelas ato pasar ya….. ?" batin Rookie 12 saat melihat kelas 7-5 yang amat sangat berantakan.

Sang kepala sekolah berdehem dan mulai masuki ruangan kelas. Sebagian anak ada yang diam, tapi hanya sedikit dan sisanya sudah pasti ribut terus. Kepala sekolah pun langsung angkat bicara.

"Mungkin kalian bingung dengan kedatangan bapak yang tiba-tiba kesini. Karena bapak ingin memperkenalkan kalian kepada beberapa orang… Tapi mungkin kalian sudah kenal semuanya. Ya, silahkan masuk." kepala sekolah mempersilahkan Rookie 12 memasuki kelas yang mungkin seharusnya tidak pantas disebut dengan kelas. Anak-anak sekelas diam semua, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Mereka kaget.

"I… Itu kan…. Rookie… 12" batin mereka "Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukankah, mereka hanya ANIME???"

"Bapak tahu, kalian pasti akan kaget melihat semua ini. Dan, kalian harus tahu bahwa mulai hari ini mereka akan menjadi pengawas kalian sampai kalian menjadi murid yang disiplin seperti kelas lainnya." Ujar Kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah Rookie 12 silahkan dimulai saja, saya permisi dulu"

"Aku juga, selamat berjuang yah…" ujar Kakashi dari balik pintu lalu menghilang di balik sekumpulan asap.

Dan beberapa menit setelah kepala sekolah dan Kakashi pergi, kekacauan di 7-5 mulai terjadi lagi. Hal pertama yang diketahui oleh Rookie 12 soal anak-anak 7-5 adalah : Hampir semua anak ngobrol terus dan tidak ada yang bisa diam. Dan juga tidak pernah memperhatikan orang lain. Yah, mungkin tidak semuanya, tapi rata-rata seperti itu.

"Apa anak-anak ini tidak diajari sopan santun ? Ngobrol terus" ujar Lee.

BLETAK!!!!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis menghantam tepat di kepala Lee.

"Akh…" jerit Lee "siapa sih yang melakukan ini ?!"

Naruto dkk langsung menolah ke dua orang anak yang sedang cekikikan, dan salah satu dari anak itu berkata "Sakit ya, Mas? Kasian deh… Lain kali harusnya di lempar pake tang atau palu, mungkin?" ujarnya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei Dit, jangan bilang mas. Mending bilang kakak alis tebal! Kan sesuai tuh, sama alis tebelnya" ujar temannya,

"Ho~ Boleh juga tuh. Kakak alis tebal ya…"

Semua anak sekelas langsung tertawa. 'Baiklah, mungkin ini baru mulai, tapi kesabaranku sudah habis'…. Batin Lee kesal dan mengarahkan Konoha Senpuu-nya kearah anak itu. Tapi dicegat oleh Neji.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Lee, aku tahu dia memang keterlaluan. Tapi nukan begini caranya! Kalau kita melakuan kekerasan terhadap mereka yang ada mereka malah makin memberontak!" ujar Neji menenangkan Lee.

"Tapi…. Yah, baiklah. Akan ku coba" ujar Lee.

Beberapa menit setelah itu pun berlalu. Seharusnya pelajaran pertama hari ini yaitu PLH sudah dimulai dari lima menit yang lalu. Tapi ternyata sang guru tidak hadir, kelas pun menjadi lebih ribut daripada yang tadi, anak-anak pun ada yang keluar kelas, hal ini terjadi sampai Guru Bahasa Inggris datang. 45 menit kemudian bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, anak-anak langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali beberapa orang memang suka berada di kelas setiap kali istirahat datang.

"Ukh, satu hari di sini aja rasanya udah kayak disiksa selama satu tahun penuh…." ujar Ino.

"Iya! Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali gara-gara dipukuli penghapus tadi…" tambah Lee.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama kedua anak itu siapa sih?"

Shikamaru membuka catatan tentang data anak-anak 7-5 yang di berikan kepala sekolah sebelum masuk ke kelas. "Anak yang melempar Lee dengan penghapus tadi namanya Aditya, dan temannya itu namanya Rengga. Menurut buku ini, mereka adalah sedikit orang yang memang di cap sebagai anak ternakal di kelas ini" ujar Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis mengahampiri mereka (lebih tepatnya menghampiri Lee) "Daijyobu ?" tanyanya pada Lee yang kepalanya masih terdapat benjolan yang lumayan besar.

"Yah, sedikit…" balas Lee.

"Ke PMR aja yah, biar dikompres sekalian.." ujarnya lembut.

Shikamaru kembali menelusuri buku data itu "kamu Maddyah ya." Ujarnya. Gadis itu diam. Entah benar, atau tidak.

"Bukan… Bukan… Namanya itu Wine, bukan Maddyah" ujar seorang gadis lainnya, yang mungkin temannya.

"Wine? Tapi di buku ini namanya Maddyah kok" ujar Kiba.

"Guk!" Akamaru ikutan.

"Itu kan di buku. Perlu kalian tahu ya, kami berlima ini memiliki nama panggilan khusus disini. Tidak ada seorang pun guru yang tahu, hanya anak-anak sekelas aja yang tahu." Ujar gadis itu.

"Kalu begitu, bisakah kalian memperkanalkan diri kalian ?" Tanya Sakura. Kelima gadis di hadapan Rookie 12 itu menganguk.

"Oke! Nama asli ku Geugeu, panggilan ku disini Newagi," gadis yang bernama panggilan Newagi itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Na.. Nama asli ku… Ma-Maddyah… Pangilanku di-disini… Wine…" ujarnya. Wajahnya langsung agak memerah setelah memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dasar Wine, hanya kenalan gitu doang wajahmu jadi merah! Oh ya, Namaku Kumala, panggilanku disini Usagi."

"U… Usagi…." Batin Rookie 12 "kenapa Usagi? Padahal mirip kelinci aja nggak kok…." *dibantai Usagi*

"Kalau aku Tita, panggilanku Eru ! Salam kenal ya, minna-san"

"Kalau aku Ayesha, panggilanku Misha, kalian beneran dari Jepang kan? Tahu Chinen Yuuri nggak?"

Rookie 12 menggeleng "Sama sekali gak tau, kita kan dari Konoha, bukan Jepang...". Misha langsung pundung. "Hiks…. Chinen-kun…." Ujar Misha lirih.

"Ta-Tapi…. Be.. Benarkan… k-k-kau… tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wine lagi ke Lee.

Lee menganguk "iya, udah gak apa-apa kok. Arigatou ya, udah ngekhawatirin".

Wajah Wine kembali memerah.

"Kalian ini genk ya?" Tanya Tenten. Kelima gadis itu menganguk.

"Iya, Nama geng kami itu ** MaNiMe, **tapi kami bukan geng anak nakal kok. Kita ini Cuma pecinta anime, manga, sama game aja" ujar Usagi mantap (?).

"MaNiMe? Oh ya! Kepala sekolahkan menyuruh kita meminta bantuan dari MaNiMe" ujar Naruto yang hari ini kebetulan lagi beres ingatannya. Dan anehnya, Rookie 12 yang lain juga baru mengingatnya.

"Bantuan? Bantuan apaan?" Tanya Newagi.

"Sudahlah, kita bahas ini pulang sekolah aja, biar luang waktunya" ujar Sasuke

"Iya, lagipula, sekarang sudah bel masuk" tambah Shino.

Rookie 12 dan MaNiMe pun setuju dan memutuskan membahasnya pulang sekolah nanti.

tanpa terasa, semua pelajaran telah berlalu. Semua anak-anak sekelas sudah pulang semua. Sekarang tinggal Rookie 12 dan MaNiMe saja yang berada di kelas.

"Jadi, yang tadi itu, minta bantuan apa maksudnya?" Tanya Newagi membuka pembicaaan.

"Begini, tadi pagi, sebelum kami memaski kelas ini kepala sekolah menyruh kami meminta bantuan kalian. Karena kata beliau, hanya kalian anak yang masih punya sikap di kelas." Ujar Neji menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kalian mau tidak bekerjasama dengan kami untuk mendisiplinkan anak-anak yang lain?" Tanya Shikmaru pnuh harap, begitu pula Rookie 12 yang lainnya. MaNiMe, sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Rookie 12. Semua perasaan mereka tiba-tiba diaduk jadi satu. Senang karena di puji kepala sekolah dan bingung untuk bekerjasama dengan Rookie 12. Setelah berfikir sekitar sepuluh menit, MaNiMe pun menemukan jawaban mereka.

"Jadi?" Tanya Rookie 12 penuh harap.

"I-Iya, ka-kami a-akan b-bekerjasama dengan k-kalian…" ujar Wine.

Rookie 12 senang bukan main.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan diskusikan lagi tenteng hal ini, dan MaNiMe, kami mohon bantuan dari kalian" ujar Shikamaru. MaNiMe menganguk. Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

**Esok hari, kelas.**

MaNiMe crew sedang duduk di bangku mereka, mengobrol. Tiba-tiba Rookie 12 menyapa mereka.

"Ohayou-gonzaimasu, MaNiMe!!" ujar Rookie 12.

"Ohayou-gonzaimasu"

"Gimana nih, dengan rencana disiplinnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tenang, kami sudah puya kok!" ujar Misha.

"Apa! Rencananya apaan?!" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Guk!" Akamaru ikut-ikutan.

"Sudah, tenang saja. Kita udah ngatur semuanya kok! Jadi kalian tenang aja" jawab Newagi yakin.

"Hnn… Baiklah" ujar Rookie 12 dengan nada tidak puas. Ingin tau apa rencana dari MaNiMe.

**~To be continued~**

Nyaaaaa….. *puyeng mode : ON*

Lama-lama Manime jg puyeng mikirin fic-fic Manime yang gak tau gimana tuh nasibnya… =_='

Yah, begitulah…..

Maaf kalau tidak puas….

Kalau merasa fic ini jelek, gaje, aneh, dan sebagainya, silahkan dikatakan di review…..

He…. He….

Review ya….


End file.
